Buon Natale
by FroggyFran
Summary: A Varia Christmas, complete with Squalo in a reindeer outfit! XS crossdressing yaoi lemon oneshot


The Varia loved Christmas.

Though all over Italy it was more of a religious holiday, everyone going to church and decorating ceppos. The Varia were possibly the least religious people in all the country.

"Voi...Don't you think this went a little too fucking far?"

"No," was his immediate response.

Lussuria was good at cooking. He made the best struffoli, after all, and Xanxus looked forward to it all year (Though he'd never tell that faggot). The panettone is different every Christmas, but always delicious.

"Squalo, you're gonna get ashes in your stocking if you don't obey boss, shi shi shi!"

"Voooooooooi! Shut the fuck up, brat! You're the most badly behaved of us all!"

And the prince shut up quickly.

It was more or less an excuse to get drunk and eat until they exploded. Not like they needed an excuse, they were the fucking Varia. Belphegor would get all sorts of presents from far off relatives as "condolences for his lost family". And Marmon, as greedy as he was, was still the one to give the best gifts (Xanxus always got the finest booze from that baby). Levi would do anything he could to give his boss the best Christmas yet.

"Boss, we're going to go get more firewood."

"Yeah, whatever. Go get more fish while you're at it."

The Varia mansion was dark and lonely. Everyone had left save the boss and Squalo (who was in nothing close to proper winter clothes).

"Going to get on your hands and knees, then?"

"Not in your lifetime," he growled, playing with the brown velvet skirt.

It was already hard enough having to deal with everyone dumbing down for the holidays, and it was even worse having to deal with it in a skimpy reindeer outfit.

"How the fuck did you even find this sort of thing?" Xanxus just shrugged.

"Internet."

Squalo growled and threw himself down on the leather couch beside the fireplace, mindful of the little brown skirt hiding the bright red panties. The reindeer-skin boots were starting to hurt his feet, and the antlers were messing up his hair. Almost immediately, Xanxus loomed over him.

"Aren't you going to put my gift to good use, trash?" Squalo squirmed, keeping his knees tight together despite the big scarred hands running down them.

"...Should it be _your _gift then?" daring him with a sneer, hands clasped over his stomach. Xanxus smiled, calloused fingers dipping under the costume's shirt. Squalo locked eyes with his boss and lifted his hips to rest on the man's knees.

"This is almost too easy," Xanxus pointed out with an unusual laugh. Squalo felt his face burn.

"Well it's Christmas, right? Think of it as my present."

"I could get this every day if I wanted, trash. What makes this so special?"

Squalo didn't answer, frowning and starting to squirm. Xanxus snarled and threw himself fully on the smaller man, starting a struggle.

"Fucking quit it!" the swordsman cried, tumbling off the couch with his boss, rolling along the hard lacquered floor. It wasn't as violent as it looked, seeing the two wrestling with loud grunts and sharp cries. Though, it was all halted when they hit the Christmas tree.

"Fuck!" Squalo cried, wondering how he had ended up on the bottom again. Now there were pine needles in his hair and smashed ornaments at his back. "Xanxus, get the fuck off!"

Xanxus scoffed, grinning as he shoved Squalo further into broken glass. Squalo could feel the shards imbedding in his skin, making him whine and fight harder.

"Just shut the fuck up already, bitch," Xanxus threatened as he twitched his hips hard against Squalo's. "Let this be my stupid present, then."

Squalo huffed, tugging at Xanxus's tie. They met in a thirsty kiss that left them both hungry for more. The silver-haired Italian locked his arms around his boss's shoulders and paid full attention to the burning hand at his nipple. He didn't listen to the rustle of the tree they were under, or where Xanxus's other hand was, until it was too late. He felt cold stickiness at his stomach, making him flinch and look down.

"Voooooooooi," he called out quietly, shuddering at the feeling of the candy cane sliding over his bellybutton. Xanxus had licked it, leaving a trail of red artificial sugar along Squalo's abs. The older man leaned down to lick it off, laving saliva all around his muscles and nibbling every so often. He laughed.

"Do you like that, Vixen?"

Squalo gave a swift kick to Xanxus's back with his heel, face red with anger. Why was he still even in this fucking costume?

He crossed his arms and tugged on his shirt, pulling it over his head to leave him half naked. He swiped away the broken ornaments and lay back down quickly, glaring at the man above him. Xanxus only grinned.

"Eager? Well I won't keep you waiting, deer."

"Okay I swear to fucking God I will-Ahhhhhhnnn!"

Big hands delved between his legs to rip off the red panties and grab his erection. Squalo arched and lifted his legs higher around Xanxus. The candy cane was shoved into his mouth after a garbled cry.

"Quiet down, bitch, and stay still for a while." Squalo nodded obediently, sucking on the peppermint stick. He saw Xanxus watching and shivering just slightly, and he smiled to himself, jerking his hips a little. He observed Xanxus tearing the strands of plastic Christmas lights off the bottom of the tree and tying his wrists up, just tight enough to let him know who was in charge, and whose present this was.

Squalo moaned to encourage his leader, giving him the best "sex" look he could. Xanxus found it amusing.

"Shit...You little slut," he chuckled as he picked up Squalo's legs and parted them in the correct fashion, pushing his now released organ in.

Squalo jumped at the intrusion, hands trembling against each other. It was unlike Xanxus to prepare him these days, but he was almost glad that they had been fighting and the decorated glass had cut him up earlier, leading to the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He pressed forward to try and ease the intrusion and get it over with. Xanxus stroked his hands down white thighs and hips, thrusting with restraint. Squalo's erection wilted under the velvet skirt, the only thing he had left on.

"Oh come on, trash," he said as sincerely as he could, taking hold of the member and pumping until his bitch was crying out again. The blood relieved things for Xanxus, and he started to thrust in and out.

"Xanxus!" Squalo whimpered around the quickly melting candy cane in his mouth. He closed his eyes and felt Xanxus move in him, in and out, and the hand at his dick, up and down. He choked out a harsh cry and lifted his legs even higher, thrusting back the best he could. Squalo couldn't take it anymore and spit out the remains of the candy, swallowing what he could and letting out a loud moan. But Xanxus was right there to shut him up, mouth over his to bite and tongue and kiss. All they could hear was the rustling of the tree over them, and the squelching of their sex. They didn't hear the door.

"Umm..."

Xanxus barely even glanced at his other followers, standing shell shocked by the gates (Save Bel and Lussuria, who refused to stop laughing. Levi dropped the wood on the floor with a great thump, and Marmon just tried to look away). He just quickened his pace that much more, making his Rain Guardian cry out even louder. Belphegor smiled.

"Well then...Buon natale, Boss! Shi shi shi!"


End file.
